theswrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Gellar Ordo
Gellar Ordo was the chieftain of Clan Ordo as well as the head of House Ordo. He was well known for being substantially overweight, a rarity among Mandalorians. He was affectionately dubbed "Too-Fat-For-Jetpacks Ordo" by his close friend, Corlys Beumaryn. History Early Life Gellar Ordo was born 22 years before the Battle of Yavin on Mandalore, the same year the Clone Wars broke out. Despite previously supporting Duchess Satine's Mandalorians, Clan Ordo joined Salun Krisk in his revitalization of Mandalorian culture. During the Clone Wars, Clan Ordo captured the planet Ansion. Finding the planet beautiful, Gellar's parents moved their household and the center of Clan Ordo to the planet. Becoming Chieftain Gellar's parents died unexpectedly in 3 BBY, thrusting him into his role as Chieftain of Clan Ordo. He soon learned his parents were killed by violent renegade from Clan Cadera. Gellar sought his revenge and confronted the man in front of his younger sister, Yiuki Cadera. The older Cadera underestimated Gellar due to his excessive weight, a fact which Gellar exploited to get the better of his opponent, and killing him. In 1 BBY, Gellar Ordo met Corlys Beumaryn with whom he formed a close friendship. In 4 ABY, Gellar Ordo married his wife. They had their first son in 6 ABY, whom they named Corlys, after Gellar's friend. In 8 ABY, Gellar's first daughter, Ariel was born. In 10 ABY, during Operation Shadow Hand, the forces of Emperor Palpatine's Dark Empire besieged Ansion. Gellar held a strong defense of the planet, somewhat miraculously destroying a World Devastator in the process. Gellar's second son was born a year later during the siege. He named the child Canderous after his great Ordo ancestor. In 13 ABY, Gellar's third son was born. The ever-jovial Gellar thought his new son's cries sounded like laughter, and thus decided to name the boy after himself. In 16 ABY, Gellar's second daughter was born. He chose to name her Veela after another famous ancient Ordo. Later Adult Life In 20 ABY, Mandalore launched a campaign against the Hutts. As part of this invasion, Gellar led Clan Ordo against the planet Toydaria. Gellar was famously able to conquer the planet without firing a shot, sparing his warriors of death, but also martial glory. In 23 ABY, word reached Gellar that his longtime friend, Corlys Beumaryn had disappeared in what appeared to be a freak hyperspace incident. He attended a memorial for his friend where he met the new Beumaryn Chieftain, a Chiss named Vaes. Gellar suspected Vaes may have been to blame for his friend's disappearance. In 30 ABY, Gellar led his family to the feast called in honor of Lana Beumaryn in the aftermath of the Battle of Mandalore. Near the landing pads of Keldabe, Gellar ran into a much older Yiuki Cadera, now the chieftain of her clan. Gellar goaded her by mentioning the death of her older brother to which Yiuki replied by giving him a wound in the shoulder with her beskad. At the feast, Lana Beumaryn made a show of force, challenging "Mandalore the Useless" Var Gesrik'kyr to single combat. Gellar was one of the last chieftains to pledge his support to Lana once she defeated her opponent. Gellar led his clan's forces into the Battle of Coruscant. During the battle, his son, "Little Gellar", led a starfighter squadron against the starfighter of Jedi Master Aliasi Nightlocke. The Jedi Master shot Little Gellar down, and his father presumed the worst fate. Unbeknownst to him, Gellar the Younger was captured by Master Nightlocke and taken as a ward to Nar Shaddaa. Personality and Traits Gellar Ordo was known to have a quick wit and good sense of humor. He was quite obese, and required an extra powerful jetpack to lift him off the ground. As a consolation, however, this special jetpack could carry two concussion missiles into battle.